Telekinesis
by Forever-phanfics
Summary: Phil gets sent to a boarding school for people with strange abilities after an incident at his previous school. There, he meets Dan who wants nothing more than to hate his guts. But maybe there's a reason for that? Getting a crush, however, was certainly something neither Dan or Phil had planned... Phan, possible kickthestickz?, will contain smut later
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I dont own Dan, Phil, Chris, or PJ.**

**This is a present for my secret Santa! Shh :p**

* * *

Chapter One - Different

Phil Lester had absolutely no idea where he was going. He was just stuck in a car with a small bag of luggage - weird men in black suits acted as some kind of bodyguards. Why? He wasnt actually sure about that either. All he knew was that he'd been told he had to transfer to a strange boarding school he had never heard of called Crayfords Academy for the especially gifted. According to what the big, bulky man sitting next to him said, it was because of what he had done.

He didn't even mean to do anything bad! He didn't mean to hurt anyone. Self defence. It was self defence.

The seat belt was holding him tightly to the hard leather seat. He could barely breathe, but something told him that it wasn't the seat belt.

"We'll be there shortly." The man who had yet to introduce himself spoke with a rough, deep voice. Finally, the car came to a slow stop. Was this going to be like a prison? Were the teachers going to torture him? Would he die here, at 15 years old?

There was an absolutely massive stone pathway beyond the shiny silver gates, shaded by a huge canopy of trees, showing the way up the path and to a gigantic fountain. The fountain, however, was nothing compared to the building it stood in front of. It honestly looked like it was worth billions. Old, but kept very clean with red bricks and marble stairs leading to a large wooden door with those giant metal handles you see on haunted houses sometimes. He had no time to stop and look at the scenery though, because the creepy man who was probably 7'0 tall was following closely behind him.

"This way," the guy ordered him again. Phil obliged, making his way up the marble steps and into the building. The interior was even more impressive. A large hallway with a shiny wooden floor, the ceiling was two stories high and had a chandelier hanging from it. It looked so big that if it fell he would certainly get crushed to death.

The steps inside were also marble - there was more shiny wood. Taking him to the room at the far end which he assumed was the teachers office or something. The man roughly pushed him inside and stood by the door. What was he going to do, escape?!

"Thank you, Bruce," came a voice from somewhere inside. "You can leave it to me now,"

The guy, named Bruce which was a fitting name Phil had decided, left. Phil was left alone, standing at the door.

"Phillip Lester, correct?" An ageing man with greying hair made his way behind a desk.

"Er.. Just Phil-" He mumbled quietly, shuffling awkwardly at the door.

"So, Phillip, your luggage will be placed in your room after we go through it. Now then, please, sit, while I explain to you the rules."

He gulped - the chair was a lot more comfy than the awful car seat at least.

"As you may or may not know, this is a school for people who have 'strange abilities'. For example, someone may have the ability to manipulate water or fire... Very rare, that type. You may have the ability to read minds or teleport - this is a school for, to put it in your words, 'magic',"

Well at least that explained stuff a bit better. It wasn't some kind of prison, at least, less of a prison than he had originally thought it would be. Maybe.

"On your first day you shall be assessed and marked on how well you control it, how good you are in class and the type of ability you have is also factored. You will be placed into an ability based category and a strength/control based category. They are put together to make your overall score.

"Why?"

"It's just protocol. I trust you know how to use a map and therefore find your dorm?" Phil nodded in reply and slowly stood up. Protocol my ass, he thought, as he stepped out of the door and - newly obtained map in hand - made his way to the dorms. To get to the secondary education dorms, you had to walk through the gardens, a small slope and over a river to get there. He was honestly surprised he didn't get lost. The building was large, not as big as the main building, but still very large.

When he stepped inside, it was deserted. He heard muffled voices coming from a room to the left which according to the map said that it was the lounge. A desk was tucked away by another set of marble stairs. A tired looking woman with teeth that said she was a smoker was sitting at it, reading some kind of book.

"Uh," Phil began, moving toward the desk slowly, "I'm new... My names Phil?"

"Phil... Lester? Ah, right!" Her bored expression suddenly changed to one of bubbly almost-excitement. "Here's your key! I'll need you to sign in here. You have to sign in and out every time you leave the dorm," she paused, staring at him for a moment before chuckling. "Yes, I'll come and tell you when lunch is. Oh, your timetable is on your bed - your classes start in two days, before you ask,"

Well, that was strange. At least, it would be - someone reading your thoughts, but Phil decided he should probably get used to it. He took the key from the woman who's name, according to the name tag, was Lizzie. Finally, he was in the room that he would be staying in for... Well, he wasn't actually sure.

It was a pretty nice room. Simple brown furniture with a light blue carpet and white walls. The curtains were horrible, some kind of murky green, but at least the window let in a lot of light. Sure enough when he got to the bed he'd be sleeping in for the length of time he would be at this school, there were a few pieces of paper explaining details about how the school works. He also got his timetable which consisted of things like 'combat skills' and 'power practice' and other strange things he didn't have a clue about. There was also maths, English and science which he was so happy about.

Sarcasm was amazing.

Phil practically collapsed on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was a pretty comfy bed,in his opinion, but it felt strange. Like when you're in hospital in bed but the bed doesn't feel like yours. Despite it being comfy, he was actually surprised when he suddenly woke up a few hours later, still fully clothed with lots of unpacking to do. He's just managed to get a few clothes into the wardrobe before there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" He called.

"It's Lizzie! Dinner's going to be ready soon so just come down when you feel like it, I'll get someone to show you to the lunch hall, ok?"

Phil nodded before remembering she couldn't see him, so he said a quick "Ok!" Before deciding to Change into something that was a worn old shirt and some jeans he'd just thrown on quickly. He took out a green plaid shirt and skinny jeans, fixed his hair a bit (ugh, fringe gaps,) and made his way downstairs.

It was a lot more busy that it was when he'd come a few hours ago - groups of twos and threes left the building, laughing and giggling and doing friend-y things.  
"Ah, Phil! This is Dan, I asked him to show you to the lunch hall!"

Standing next to Lizzie was a boy who, in a normal secondary school, he would class as one of those annoying popular kids. At this school, though, he had no clue what the people were like.

Dan didn't smile at him when he made his way over, he just looked somewhere into the distance with his hands in his pockets. Despite Dan's attitude.. He'd never met anyone with such nice brown eyes before. He must've been caught staring, though, because Dan turned his gaze toward him and gave him a look of confusion.

"Um.. Hi, I'm Phil?" He started, giving a small and somewhat nervous smile. He'd forgotten how awkward he was in situations like this. It was annoying.

"Yeah I know, Lizzie told me. Lunch hall's this way." Dan started toward the door and Phil followed before throwing a quick, uncertain glance at Lizzie. "Hurry up, I don't have all day," Dan called.

"S-sorry.." Phil mumbled.

They walked in silence to the lunch hall - down a different path than the one he took to get to the dorm.

"So.. Uh.. What ability do you have?" Phil asked out of curiosity. Dan didn't reply for a while.

"You shouldn't ask people that. If they wanted to tell you, they would've done it by now."

"Oh, sorry..." More silence. Had he offended him? He didn't mean too, if he did. He silently cursed his awful social awkwardness.

"Ok. There's the lunch hall." Dan pointed with a finger to a building which looked like it should be a school in itself. "Now never talk to me again. We're never going to be friends, we're never going to even look at each other."

Well he seemed nice.

Dan had gone the opposite way when Phil started toward the building in the hopes that the people there would be nicer than Dan. It was a tiny building compared to the ones he had been in - it was labeled 'secondary education lunch hall'. He assumed the others had different buildings which did make a lot of sense.

"Hey! New kid!" He was greeted with when he'd walked inside. "Hi! I'm Chris!" The boy in front of him was about his height and had brown hair, it kinda reminded him of Dan's hair.

"Oh, uh, I'm Phil.. Nice to meet you," he gave a small wave.

"Hi Phil! Me 'n' PJ are sitting over there" he pointed to another table with a boy sitting at it, picking at his food. "We knew you were the new kid cause he's class rep and knows your face." He said before he had the chance to ask. He couldn't even reply when Chris had vanished and reappeared less than a second later at the table.

"Hi Phil! I'm PJ, you're in our class, so I just thought I'd invite you to sit with us," He smiled, deciding on pushing his food away.

"D'you not like the curry?" Chris asked. PJ shook his head in reply. "Great! I'll have it!" Chris grinned and took it from PJ. "Oh, Phil, the food's over there. Say you're new and you get it for free on the first day,"

Phil decided on the Chinese stir fry which looked much better than the curry PJ had turned down. It was pretty good for school food if he was honest.

"Oh, wait, be right back~!" Chris said before vanishing into thin air.

"Sorry. He does that."

"Oh, it's ok,"

Chris didn't come back and he and PJ continued talking about the school and things they both liked. He'd also discovered that Dan was in his class, which was great, just great. After a couple of hours of talking, they just went back to the dorm. He'd found out that PJ was three doors down from him, which was nice to know in case he had any questions. PJ has invited him over but he had to decline because if he didn't unpack now, he'd never get it done.

With a sigh, he dragged his suitcase from the door to his bed. His suitcase, which seemed far lighter than when he has previously had it. At first he'd passed it off as his imagination, but as he dug deeper into his suitcase, he realised that it was indeed lighter. A lot lighter.

Oh right. They checked the suitcase didn't they? They went through his stuff and threw away half his belongings. Of course, because he'd been having such a great day to begin with.

All his CDs were missing, his Nintendo DS was gone leaving just the games as of they wanted to tease him. In fact they'd even taken some of his clothes! What the hell! The only personal things that had been left was a Stephen King book and his toy lion. The urge to throw his suitcase to the floor in a fit of rage was strong, but the fear of losing control of said anger forced him to just close his eyes and try to sleep it off.

At least the sleeping worked, but he still wasn't in the best mood when he woke up. He's never even finished unpacking which meant he had to rummage through his possessions to find some half decent clothing. There was a knock on the door and a voice asking to come in. He pulled on some trousers before calling to the person outside the door to come in.

The door opened and PJ was standing in the doorway - Chris behind him, waving.

"Hi Phil! We just came to make sure you were ok with where you're going for your first class! This one we're all split up, you see,"

Oh, er.. I have my timetable here..."

Phil went to grab it, but before he had got there Chris had teleported to where the piece of paper was and started reading through it.

"You're in the same one as Peej! What ability d'you have?"

"Chris, you know you shouldn't ask people that! He might not want to tell you"

Funny, that's what Dan had told him yesterday.. Maybe it really was a bit deal of you asked someone what they did.

"Oh, it's ok. I have telekinesis."

"Oooh. Cool! Pj has-"

"Chris!"

"Sorry,"

Pj gave a small half-chuckle half-sigh before smiling at Phil.

"I can make people see illusions and stuff. people are all in different groups - our group, group A, is all stuff to do with doing things with your or someone else's mind.

"That just made me totally confused, but thanks! So.. Uh, where is the class?" Phil asked, tilting his head a bit. He saw Chris had got distracted and was reading the back of the Stephen King book that he's put on his bedside table.

"Don't worry, come and sit with us at breakfast and I'll take you!"

"Chris and PJ waved a goodbye before leaving his room. Phil was glad that he'd made friends - he didn't even know where he was, where his parents were, but for the first time it a while he felt genuinely happy about everything. He finished getting ready, his bad mood had completely disappeared by the time he opened the door to make his way to the hall for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil made his way down to breakfast with a small smile on his lips. He had friends - something even in normal school he'd never had. A small smile played at his lips as he felt his insides bubble with something like excitement. As soon as he pushed the door open his eyes began searching for them. He frowned, not being able to see them at first glance. What he did see though was dozens of people, some were showing off how good they were at their ability, some were just a sitting and laughing or doing what looked like homework.

He didn't even notice Chris randomly materialise in front of him until he saw a hand wave in front of his face.

"Hiya Phil! PJ's just got a table!" Chris placed a hand on his shoulder which would've made him pull away if Chris hadn't teleported the both of them to the table that PJ was sitting at. He blinked - being teleported honestly felt like the air was being sucked out of his lungs and forced back in again. His face contorted into a grimace. He heard Chris laugh. "Sorry, it sometimes makes you feel winded,"

"Oh, ok," he gave a smile and sat down, resting his arms on the table.

"What's he doing here?!"

There was a voice behind him which sounded vaguely familiar. Phil frowned, trying to figure out who the voice could be coming from when suddenly it hit him.

"Oh, Dan! This is-" Chris started, but got abruptly cut off again.

"I know who he is. Who said he could sit with us?!" Dan said in almost a snarl.

So... Dan was friends with Chris and PJ. He wasn't a genius, but even he could tell that this friendship between him, Chris and PJ

was not going to last. He shuffled awkwardly in the silence.

"..sorry, I'll just go" Phil mumbled and stood back up. PJ stood as well.

"No, it's ok! You. Can stay!" PJ said but Phil shook his head. He was used to stuff like this by now so it didn't really bother him. Dan was just stood behind him, waiting for him to leave with folded arms and a blank expression.

"No," Phil shook his head, "I-I'll go. Sorry for bothering you, Dan,"

He made a point of avoiding their eyes as he quickly stood from the table - ignoring Chris and PJ calling for him to come back- and scurried away as fast as he could, all the way back to his dorm room. He probably should've guessed, really. He'd never been good at making friends, and just when he thought he might have some, the mysterious and very rude boy who told him never to speak to him turned out to be friends with them too.

Just as he fell back onto his sheets with a sigh, a rumbling in his stomach reminded him that he hadn't had breakfast yet. He gave a small groan and decided to read some of his book that had been left in his suitcase.

It wasn't even that much of an interesting book, but it'd have to do.

"Phiiiil! It's Chris! Peej told me to show you where your first class is!" He looked up from his book with a frown, and then at the time. Apparently he's spent much longer reading than he'd though and it was now time for class.

"Oh, um... Thanks." He brushed a hand quickly through his hair, before opening the door to where Chris was standing.

"Sorry about Dan, he's like that with everyone." Chris said with a shrug as he lead Phil down the stairs and outside of the dorm. "Oh, I saved you a slice of cake. I mean, you didn't eat, did you?"

"are you sure?" Phil asked, taking the biscuit and giving Chris a small smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anyway, good luck with your first class! Just remember.." They'd paused just at the end of the hallway, Chris had put an arm out to stop him from walking for. Moment. "Remember to follow the rules. It's important that you follow the rules,"

Phil frowned at Chris's facial expression - he gave him a look with strange, dangerous eyes, before pointing to the door nearest to him and vanishing into thin air.

Follow the rules. Well. He didn't really have much of a choice.

"Ah! You must be Phil!" Spoke a teacher with a slight Italian accent. He had short, curly black hair and kind of reminded him of Harry potter. "I'm . You can sit there, second row," the teacher pointed to a seat that was the furthest away from PJ as it could possibly be.

He actually enjoyed the lesson. talked about how abilities can be triggered by different things - like an event, or emotions, for example. He also learned that there are different levels of an ability. Most people with telekinesis, like him, are a 9 or 10 on a scale of 1-10, meaning it's pretty weak and useless. People with things like elemental control are usually 1s or 2s. According to the teacher, there's someone who is a '0' in the school, meaning that they're on an even higher level that the 1s.

He wondered what level he was.

"Did you enjoy your first class?" PJ asked him when the bell rang for the next class.

"Yeah, it was interesting... What level are you?"

"I'm an 8. It's kinda below average for my ability but I don't mind. Chris is a 9 which is normal for teleportation."

"How do you find out what level you're at?"

"Well, in about a week you'll take a test. They take what it is that triggers your ability, like an emotion or a scenario, and they'll keep going until they push your ability as far as it can go. You'll probably have it easy, with telekinesis. After the test is done you get given your level and then you learn to control it." PJ gave him a smile but that didn't stop him from going a slightly paler colour that normal. They were going to make him angry.

After the conversation with PJ the two of them walked into the room where his next lot of classes would be. Most of the students were already in their seats, there were a few more filing in as he stood at the front of the class next to the teacher who introduced herself as .

"Alright! This is Phil, our newest edition! You can sit next to Zoe, she's sitting over there behind Dan and Chris." Phil gave a small nod to the teacher and made his way to his seat. He and Zoe exchanged a polite smile before he turned and concentrated on what the teacher was saying.

However, despite his efforts in concentrating, he did find himself staring at the back of Dan's head a few times.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, apart from still being worried about the test PJ was talking about. Maybe it would be ok if he just remembered what his counsellor had told him. Take a deep breath and count to ten.

The rest of the week passed fine. It was a little weird to get used too, but it wasn't as bad as he'd imagined. The girl he sat next to, Zoe, was really nice. He was also introduced to her friend Louise, her brother Joe and boyfriend Alfie.

He was glad he wasn't bullied. At least, not as badly as he was at his old school. There were a few names called and laughs directed at him but none of them were from people in his class, which was good.

"Phil! Remember you've got your test in an hour! A teacher will come and get you, so don't worry about getting there on your own!" Lizzie's voice had woken him up half an hour ago. He was already dressed and sitting nervously on the edge of his bed.

He frowned when he heard scuffling coming from his door - a note was pushed through and there were footsteps making their way away from his room. Slowly, he stood from his bed and picked up the paper that had a note scrawled messily on it. 'Whatever you do, don't show off. Don't get too powerful because I know you can. Don't get angry, for your own good, don't." there was a name at the bottom, or at least, that at what Phil assumed since it's been furiously scribbled out.

He gave a small frown, scrunching the note into a ball and throwing it at the bin. He sighed when it bounced off the edge and went to put it in the bin himself. The next half hour went slowly and Phil found he was a lot more nervous than he thought he would've been. They weren't going to do anything bad, were they? It was a school, this was just like being nervous for a maths test or something.

Half an hour later he was being walked down the hallway, out of the dorm building, and round a winding path to a building that was just one large hall. More like some kind of arena.

"Philip Lester! 14 years of age, correct?" Phil nodded. He couldn't even see who was talking to him they were so far away. "And am I correct in saying you have telekinesis?" He gave another nod. "So you can move things with your mind,"

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes. The guy speaking to him was already painfully annoying.

"Now, you've been brought to a special testing place. We don't usually use this one. But then again, you are special,"

"Uh, thanks?"

"However we know you can't use your powers properly until you get angry. We know it all, what you did at your last normal school. Should've been locked up for it, shouldn't you?" The last comment made his stomach twist.

"But I didn't mean to!" He shouted back at the voice, but he was either ignored or they just couldn't hear him.

"Was it self defence? Was it really? Or did you just have a little tantrum and decide to trash the place?" He could hear the sneering in his voice. Phil shivered - he had to concentrate on his breathing. "I bet it wasn't self defence. I bet little Philly-"

"Don't call me that!" Shit, no, breathe Phil breathe. Count to ten.

"Aw, does little Phil not like his nickname?"

Damn right he didn't like it. He felt sick, the voice was giving him a headache.

It was soon over, and to be honest, Phil was surprised he was able to stay calm throughout. The counselling sessions must've really paid off.

"We're going to put you at a 7 for now,"

"Wait, 7? I thought people with my type of ability only got 9's and 10's?"

"Most do... But you, Philip, you are special. By monitoring your brain waves, we found that you have a lot of power locked away in that mind of yours. Power that we can help you get to. Power that, by joining the special group, could lead you to popularity, fame, fortune" the voice ended in a slimy whisper. The offer sounded good, but if popular was anything like Dan, he didn't want to be it.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't want popularity. I just want things to stay like they are now! It's weird enough as it is. Sorry I, uh, I can't be of help.."

And with that he quickly scurried out of the large hall, back down the winding path and into the dorm which was full of people.

"Phil!" A voice from the other end of the room called, "come sit in here with us! Tell us how the test went!" It was Chris. Well, at least Dan hasn't prevented somewhat of a friendship from forming. His throat went dry.. He was a 7? How? He didn't even have that much power.

"Hey, Phil!" PJ smiled and gave him a small wave as he followed Chris into the room which he hadn't actually been in before. It was fairly large - the floor was white marble and there were black sofas and glass tables dotted around. At the farthest wall, there was a large fireplace, which was currently where he, Chris and PJ were sitting. "So, what did you get?"

His throat went dry. "Seven.." He mumbled. He probably should've been happy about the result, but the voice of the slimy sounding man telling him about the special group... What even was it? He vaguely remembered being told about the special group, but the facts weren't all that detailed. "I got a seven, but they said it might change. They offered me a place in the special group, for some reason.." He said.

"Wait, the special group? You didn't say yes, did you?" Chris's face has dropped and PJ's now gave a look of concern.

"No, I said I didn't want to be popular."

"Phew. That's ok then!"

He gave them a look of confusion, his head tilting a little. "Why? Is it really bad or something?"

"Well.. I'm not meant to know this but it's not really for 'special' people.. It's for the dangerous. For the ones they can't handle themselves. It's for the people they use to do all their dirty work." Chris's voice was low and cautious. PJ was sat uncomfortably beside him. "If they asked you to join, then that either means you're extremely powerful for your ability, or they want to manipulate you. This school isn't just to teach, Phil, it's-"

The door swung open loudly, hitting the wall before squeakily shutting again, causing the three of them to turn. It was Dan. A very angry and actually kind of scary looking Dan.

"What's up?" Chris asked casually, sitting back and crossing his legs, while Phil and PJ were both practically on the edge of their seats.

"Phil. I need to talk to you." Dan stood towering above him, arms folded. Phil looked up and noticed how the setting sun made Dan's eyes sparkle. He would've blushed, if not for the steely expression he was being given.

"Um.. Ok.. Why?" Phil asked, but was roughly grabbed by the arm and pulled from his sitting position.

"Just hurry up, which room is yours?"

Chris wolf whistled at this comment - earning an elbow nudge from PJ and If looks could kill, Dan would be a murderer.

"Uh, I'm near PJ's room.." Phil said and with that he was being dragged to his room and told to unlock his door.

"What did they say to you? In the test, I mean?" Dan asked once they were inside. Dan had say himself on Phil's bed like it was his own home, which kind of made Phil feel uncomfortable.

"Well, they told me I could join a special group-"

"Don't join it. Do everything you can to not join it." Dan said, not moving from Phil's bed. "What else did they say?"

"Well, I'm a seven but they said it wasn't definite.."

"So you didn't get angry?"

"Not enough, no.."

Next, Dan did the weirdest thing. He smiled. "Good." Dan paused a moment before standing and walking over to the door. "Now. This never happened." The smile that had briefly appeared had vanished, and Dan was back to looking like his normal, euse self.

And with that Dan was gone, leaving a confused Phil in his wake.

He decided to stay in his room and sleep, instead of going back down to the lounge area with Chris and PJ. Dan was probably there anyway - although after Dan's earlier outburst, Phil might've thought they could have at least somewhat of a friendship. Maybe.

The more he thought about Dan, the more inevitably intrigued he got. He was mysterious, and also really cute. He obviously had a bit of a temper and didn't really like to do his work. The sad thing was, he was also very straight. At least, that's what Phil assumed considering a lot of the time he had girls hanging off his arms everywhere he went.

Oh well.


End file.
